<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short Stories by Dragon_Warrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516131">Short Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Warrior/pseuds/Dragon_Warrior'>Dragon_Warrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original work - Freeform, Short, Unrelated chapters, Various Genres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Warrior/pseuds/Dragon_Warrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's Block got you down? Write just to write. Don't think, just write.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone mentioned something about a proposal and I thought, How cute would it be to propose at the altar? So I came up with how that could successfully go down. Maybe I'll use it on my future girlfriend. If she ever reads this, and I follow through, know this is how long I've had that proposal planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We'd planned this for months. She thought it was just hypothetical wedding planning, but this morning, I told her mother to go get her a dress. There are surprise parties for birthdays and celebratory events, but have you ever heard of a surprise wedding? One where the bride was unaware? This part was my idea. My personal contribution to the wedding to remember. And now, here I am, standing at the end of several rows of chairs, awaiting her arrival. As per her preference, the room was well-lit and handsomely decorated with red and white roses tied with black ribbons. I never cared for roses, but I wanted her wedding to be exactly how she imagined it to be. A few roses wouldn't ruin my wedding to the girl of my dreams. Her youngest sister ran into the room informing us that she'd arrived, before taking her seat in the front row with her other siblings.</p><p>The few other honored guests each eagerly waited for my bride to be led in, but not one as anxious as I. Her mother quietly entered the room, propping the door open, and the already hushed voices fell totally silent. I turned my back.</p><p>"Dad, I already have a car. You don't need to surprise me with a new one. Mom, please tell me you didn't let him buy me a car." My heart leaped at my girlfriend's voice. The nerves were definitely setting in now. I bent my knees to prevent myself passing out and took a deep breath. I slowly turned to face her. As instructed, her mother took her dress shopping. To avoid cluing her in, they got typical spring dresses. Her mother went plainer, adorning herself in a neutral grey floral pattern, and my bride chose a soft baby blue dress, littered below the waistline with small pink flowers. It cut off at the knees and she was, of course, wearing her favorite blue Converse we'd purchased at Hot Topic a year or so ago. I choked back tears at how beautiful she looked.</p><p>"I think you can remove the blindfold now," her mother said with a half glance at me. I nodded and her father removed the blindfold. When she saw me, and realized what was happening, she gasped and lifted her hands to her mouth. I smiled. The musicians started playing a piece she'd composed, one of the guests handed her a bouquet which she took with shaking hands, then her dad offered her his arm and led her down the aisle to me. He hugged her tightly before letting her go and making his way to the front row by his other children.</p><p>I took my girlfriend’s hand and kissed it, looking her in the eyes. “Surprised?” I asked, but she could only nod, the emotions holding her voice at bay. I squeezed her hand reassuringly and turned to face the officiator.</p><p>He rose a hand and the music faded away. “Honored guests, I speak on behalf of everyone when I say thank you for your help making this as powerful a wedding for this lovely couple as possible. It would have been impossible without everyone’s participation.” My bride choked out a laugh and I smiled. I loved her laughs. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her temple. “This ceremony is unconventional to say the least, nothing like what I’ve officiated before, but D_W here is the real MVP. I’m just here for the legal shenanigans. If you would D_W?”</p><p>I took a deep breath and turned to my family. My sister tossed me a small box and I turned to face my bride-to-be. “Beautiful Boo. We have been through thick and thin, ups and downs, sharp turns and complete stops. Obstacles have kept us apart but every time, we pushed through because we were in it together. ‘A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step’. You have helped me take that first step more times than I can count. So many struggles I could not have surpassed if I didn’t have you to push me to do it. I can’t see myself fighting through further obstacles without you by my side and I hope you feel the same. I love you more than my own pride. More than every star in the sky. More than the best Italian pizza I’ve ever tasted. I want you in my life and by my side.” I awkwardly made my way down to one knee. “If I only have one wish in this life, I willingly waste it on you. I want to marry you. So, my love, will you marry me?” I open the box to reveal a beautiful ring, littered not only with diamonds, but a smattering of sapphires and amethysts to add a splash of our favorite colors to an already beautiful ring.</p><p>She didn’t hesitate to nod violently. “I will. Yes. Of course I will!” She handed her bouquet to her mother who had stepped up to take it from her. She helped me to my feet, and I slipped the ring on her finger.</p><p>While she admired it, I looked to the officiator. “Well then. By the authority granted to me by the state, I believe I can now pronounce you wed. Please, D_W, kiss your bride.” Without hesitation, she jumped to me, pressing her soft lips to mine. I held her waist and kissed her back, relishing in the feeling of kissing my wife for the first time. As weddings go, this was both the easiest and the most difficult way to go about it, but I wouldn’t have traded the method for just any traditional wedding ceremony. I was going to relish every minute with my girl and look forward to surprises we were sure to experience together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just an idea I've had. Procrastinating my important projects. Wrote this. Yeah...I'm great...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes flashed and gleamed with the fire behind her victim as the knife entered his chest. He sputtered and choked through her iron grip. "Long live the Queen." she hissed in his ear before letting him drop to the concrete below.</p><p>*********</p><p>"Come on Em!" Connor pulled his sister's hand as she stumbled sleepily behind, teddy bear under one arm, and footsie pajamas becoming dirtied with the ash and soot that had settled upon the ground.</p><p>"Con Con. Where are we going? Where's momma?"</p><p>Connor stopped. Their mom had up and disappeared sometime, early in the night, and it had been left to him to get his sister out of the smoke-filled house. He had no idea where his mother had gone, or if she were coming back. Dad hadn't. "We're going to find mom, Emmy. She started a game of meerkat. We have to find her without being seen. Think you can do that?" Emily nodded and perked up. Connor knew that would work. He hoped her burst of energy would last long enough for them to get to the safe place. He felt a tug on his arm as Emily let go of his hand. He looked back in time to see Emily disappear behind a pile of bricks which had been blasted from a nearby building.</p><p>"Con Con! You can't be seen remember?" Emily spat from her hiding spot. Connor looked across the street to see oncoming people. He quickly joined his sister and pulled her into his lap. The voices grew gradually louder and then began to fade away. Emily stood and peaked over the bricks. "All clear. Come on Con Con." She took off running and Connor struggled to his feet to pursue. </p><p>Emily made it safely across the intersection and turned to see if Connor was still following. He stood, still across the street, staring up at the building behind Emily. "Em, you need to run. Don't stop, just run!"</p><p>"But Con Con, what about the game-?"<br/>"Run!" Connor watched as fear filled his sisters dimly lit face. He ran across the street to her and when she still didn't move, shoved her, causing her to stumble and drop Teddy. "Run!"</p><p>He hated yelling at her but the burning insignia on top of the office building was much too urgent. Emily sobbed but took off running as instructed. Connor watched her figure grow smaller and smaller. She only looked back once but eventually disappeared within the smoke and dust. Connor looked down and picked up her forgotten teddy. "i'm sorry Em." He stuffed the bear into his jacket and turned back to the building. </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>"See this symbol Connor? Have you seen it anywhere?"</p><p>"No, I don't think so mom."</p><p>"No one at school has drawn it on their binders?"</p><p>"I've never seen it mom. Can I go back outside now?"</p><p>"Not yet. Connor. This is really important. I need you to tell me if you ever see this. Promise me."</p><p>"I promise. But what is it?"</p><p>"It's...it means we're in danger."</p><p>"Danger? But it's just..."<br/>"It means war Connor. It means we have to leave immediately. It means- Actually. If you ever see this symbol, take your sister and get out of the city. Don't worry about me. Just make sure Emily and you are safe."</p><p>"Okay mom. I promise."</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>His mother was in danger. Connor knew it. Emily would be fine. Someone would find her and help her. Someone would keep her safe until they were reunited. He was 14. That was old enough to take this chance. He had to find his mom if it took every last ounce of strength out of him. Then they could search for Emily together. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>